Hookah, is a smoking style with its origins rooted in ancient middle eastern culture. A hookah machine is loaded with sweet flavored tobacco, which is filtered through water, resulting in the production of large quantity of smooth smoke. The tobacco is first loaded into a chamber, and then the chamber is sealed at the top with a metal cover. The top of the chamber is heated by burning coals, as the tobacco is slowly burned and passed through a water filter. The final filtered smoke product is inhaled through a small hose and nozzle as the flavored and filtered smoke is enjoyed. The hookah experience has become very prominent and popular social experience in generation x. Teenagers and young adults often incorporated hookah into small social events.
The electronic cigarette, or vape market is relatively new and closely related to the same subcultural makeup. An electronic cigarette is a pen style device that is filled with electronic cigarette liquid. The e-liquid is converted into a smoke-able vapor by an atomizer component, via step up transformation, or a coil, prior to being vaped. The result is a smooth, water based vapor product which is inhaled through an opening at the top of the upright pen.